Another adventure
by Princess Boo The Fighter
Summary: It's so sad, we  see each and other again, and now,  were both risking our lives.   The l'cie are acting up again, and no we must all go on another adventurer.Hope/oc, and lighting/Oc funniness ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so yes….. I'm doing another final fantasy XIII story. Well… it's like a year after and Hope's in high school again. Well… lets just see how this plays out. Kay? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's and plot. and remember, Light/Oc and hope/oc**

"So, Hope. How's school doing?" asked Snow.

It's been about a year after the hole war. And now Hope was back in high school. Everyone lived next to each and other, and were very close.

Everyone was at Hope's house waiting for his dad to come home.

"It's good I-" Hope was cut off my the door bell. Hope got up and answered it.

"Hey this your's?" said a female voice.

When everyone heard this, they looked at the door.

They saw a girl, 'bout Hopes age. She had straight short brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

She was wearing Red plaid shorts, a black shirt that looked like they had neon pant on it. And black high tops.

Hope's eye's widen when he saw what it was.

It was a pocket knife. The one lightning gave him.

"Faith, give that back." Hope said like he was her brother.

Faith and Hope are good friends, but she's never met anyone from the war.

"mm… Nope!" and with that said, she ran off into his house, into his room, and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Asked Snow.

Hope rolled his eye and shut the door.

"My friend Faith, and she has the pocket knife that lightning gave me" he said rolling his eyes.

Lightning looked at the door, then at Hope.

"How long have you guys been friends?" She asked

Hope looked up in thought, how long have they been friends.

"We knew each and other 4 years?" He asked himself.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to get her." he said walking to his door.

"Faith, If you don't come out, I'll tell your brother that you're the one you put mento's in soda and threw it in his bedroom!"

Then the door opened and Faith went face to face with him.

"You wouldn't" Faith said.

Hope just smiled and ran to the phone.

When Faith got over the shock she cased after him.

"Hello? Oh hey Ed, yeah, remember that time when your room-"

He was cut off by Faith hitting him in the back.

Hope fell to the floor and she grabbed the phone.

"Bye Ed!" she said as she looked down at Hope.

The other's just watched in disbelief.

_What just happen?_ wondered Lightning.

"Really?" Asked Hope as he got up.

"Yes, really!" said Faith laughing

She turned around and waved.

"Hi, I'm faith, you must be Snow, and lightning." She said smiling.

Hope got up and shoved her. She glared dagger's at him.

"Um….. Yeah." said lightning.

_Who the Hell is this person?_ She wondered.

"Well… see you later, and don't forget the funny movie's!"

With that she left.

**I hope this was good. Drop by a review okay? R&R and you get a cookie. And a hug from someone from kh, AND ff!**


	2. Movie night

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in while. But because I have school till the 16th, I've beem busy. I had camp, then test. and yeah... But any who. Here you go. And also. Here are a few stories I would like you to read.**

**1. Another adventure By: LixalTheNobody1917. **

**2. So far By: Xion's person (tehe)**

**3. Kingdom hearts birth by sleep not By: Xion's person **

**Um... yeah... some stories were mine. Gotta love this. Oh well... Thank you reviwer's, it really helps me write. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Two hour's after that weird avent, Hope's dad came home.<p>

"Hello Hope, how was school." He asked, only to see his son packing movie's.

"Oh, hey dad. It was good."

Bartholomew chuckled a little when he relized today was the 6th.

"when are you going over to Faith's?" He asked.

Hope looked up at his father then at the movie "hook"

"6:30! Oh! Snow and lightnign went to grab Pizza for you guys." He said as he contuined packing.

Bartholomew (1) nodded and went to his office.

Then the door opened.

"Come on Cl-Lightining, why are you mad?" Said snow putting down bags of food

Lighting glared at him. He almost said her real name.

"Because you have a hero absetion."

Hope wanted to laugh, then he went back to reading the list/leder faith sent him(2 and 3)

_Okay, I got all the movie's, and I just need to bring popcorn and I'm good._ He thought

Snow noticed the list a grabed it out of Hope's hand.

"What! GIVE THAT BACK!" Hope said trying to get it out of snow's hands.

_god he's tall_ thought Hope.

"ohh.. it's not a love letter, it's just a letter/list." Said Snow sad. He really wanted to mock Hope.

Hope grabed it and made sure he had everything.

"Hey, what time is it?" Hope asked lighting.

She cheacked her watched, and blinked

"It's 6:15. Why?" She asked, looking at Hope

Hope's eye's winend.

"awww Crap. Gotta go. Bye DAD!" Hope yelled running out the door with the bag.

Snow and lightning looked at each and other and shurgged.

**At Faith's house**

"Hey Hope." Said Faith's older brother Ed.

"Hello Ed, where's Faith?" asked Hope getting inside and closing the door.

Ed pointed to the game room and Hope nodded.

"Hey Hope." Said Faith getting the D.V.D player ready.

" 'ello Fay." Hope called faith her nick name

"Fay" smiled and looked up from the D.v.D player.

"Did you bring the movies?" She asked. Hope nodded.

"Did you bring the popcorn?" she asked.

"Crap, I knew there was something I was forgetting!" He said.

Fay smiled and giggled.

"It's okay, I'll go grab it. be right back." With that she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) who names there kid that?<strong>

**2 and 3. half list, half letter! Okay, so I do not own. and I know this was short, but please reviwe**


	3. Weirdness

Hope smiled and sat down on the floor.

Then Hope thought that his dad was very happy about something.

_I'll have to ask him later_ He thought.

"Okay, what kind do you want? Butter or no butter?" Hope jumped at the sound of Fay's vocie.

He looked up and saw she was holding up to boxes. One that said "WITH BUTTER" and one without.

"You decide."

Fay nodded and went back into there kitchen.

Hope turned on the T.V. and turned on "The Nanny" (1)

Thee voices on the T.V. made Hope laugh for no reason.

_"HE ATE THE BLOODY STAR!" _Max well's voice said.

Then Hope was scared for the 2nd time that day, but this time, by ed.

"Watcha doing Hope?" He asked. His brown hair covering his eye's.

Hope frowned.

"Nothing much. As you can see. So how's-"

He was cut off by Ed.

"Hope, if anything happens. Can you protect Faith?" Ed asked in a voice telling Hope he was NOT joking.

Hope was taken aback by this sudden outburst.

"U-uh... Yeah." Hope said nodding his head.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ed smiled as he stood up.

"Good." With that, he left.

Hope started shaking his head to clear his thought's.

_That was weird_

He thought.

"Okay, so here's the popcorn, and what movie should we watch first?" Asked Faith as she sat down near him.

"Um... Ghost buster's?" Asked Fay.

Hope nodded. "Sure..."

**AT HOPE"S HOUSE WITH SNOW AND LIGHT!**

"Good-bye guy's, I'll be back early morning." Said Hope's father.

lighting nodded as he left, when the door shut, Snow picked up the phone.

" What are you doing?" Asked lighting eying him. He shrugged.

"Calling Hope, to see where he's at."

"Why?"

"I donno, if he's at the girl's faith's house, I wanna make fun of him."

Lighting looked mad at first, then smirked.

" 'Kay" Snow raised an eyebrow, then put the phone on his ear.

"Hello?" Asked Hope. He sounded annoyed, kind of.

"Hey Hope, where you at?" Snow asked smiling. He was too happy for his own good.

"At fay's house." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Who's fay?" Snow asked not knowing that was Faith's nick name.

"Faith." was all Hope had to say.

"Hey, bring her here after your little "Date"" Snow said hanging up before hOPE COULD SAY IT WASN'T.

Lighting raise her eyebrow at him. "He's on a date?" She asked.

Snow laughed. "I donno, probably not I just said that to make him mad, he's at faith's house."

Lighting sighed.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Snow asked, lighting glared.

"I'm NOT YOUR SISTER!" She yelled.

"Can't wait till Sarah(?) get's back" Light said under her breath annoyed.

**BACK TO HOPE**

"Who was on the phone?" Asked Fay.

"Snow, he said to bring you back after our "Date" Ugh.. sometimes I wanna kill him."

Fay spited out her drink at the word _Date_

"Date?" She asked.

Hope shook his head. "I donno, he hung up before I could correct him."

"So, do you wanna go back to your house?" She asked.

Hope nodded and grabbed his bag_._

"Let's go." He said.

They were about to leave when Ed came." Where you going?" He asked.

"Hope's house, wanna come?" Faith asked. Ed nodded.

They left smiling and laughing.

Little did they know they had 72 hours before bad things happen

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so just to let you know, It will be 2 or 3 more chapter's till the adventure starts<strong>_. _**LOL, and also, in the end, or middle, I will say the CHANGED ending of final fantasy XIII. They are still l'cie in this, so yeah... but don't worry, it's kind of weird. like the whole thing starting over again, but at the same time, it's not. Also, I do take request for anything as long as it's not rated M. R&R, that dose NOT mean Read and rest people! Please send flame's, or saying how this story is, I need help!**_  
><em>


	4. READ!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but a lot of bad stuff is happening. Like I might lose my great aunt, and my cousion might be at a school till 18 and I just lost someone who was like a brother, not like dead, but he can't talk to a lot of us anymore, and at the same time, my new baby cusion was born. I'm sorry nout the long wait, I will write thne next chapter's soon. sorry. **


End file.
